<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Connection by Linorien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487707">Magical Connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien'>Linorien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Technomage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's inventions have always been the best. A bit of magic and a lot of engineering. But no gadget is as good at fighting off another technomage as himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>007 Fest 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>007 Fest Fancreations</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magical Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/gifts">storm_of_sharp_things</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storm's prompt: Q, a technomage, builds Bond a tiny familiar to carry around with him<br/>Thanks to Storm, Leaves, Rasyya, Dart, Ksan, and Bonesandchekov for the brainstorming!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now, your last mission proved a bit harder to crack than anticipated so I’ve built you something special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond couldn’t hide his excitement. Q was one of the best technomages in the world and his inventions were always amazing and creative. One his first mission, before Q had even been Q, he used a snorkel that converted the oxygen in the water to breathable oxygen. It had limits, sure, but it had given his a crucial advantage over the enemy divers who were connected to tanks via easily severed tubing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another mission, his life had been saved when Q was able to use even the dead cameras in the building to see the trap that was just around the corner. He couldn’t disable the weapons in the hands of the men, but he gave Bond the information he needed to choose a different plan of attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His last mission had been an escort mission and he’d been given a device that erased the location data of any photographs taken nearby. However, they had still passed by enough recogniseable locations that they had been followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a week of frantic investigation in Q branch to figure out how they had tracked him. And although the mission had been a success, Q had still gone down to his lab with determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve made you a familiar,” Q announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A familiar? Isn’t that just a thing for mages? Like your duck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q reached over and stroked his metal duck next to his desktop. “Excuse you, Archibald is not a familiar. He is an ARtificial Coding Helper Imbued with Bonus Animated Lifelike Dramatics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it swears at your poor syntax. Whatever. I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want your familiar or not?” Q crossed his arms and leaned back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond sighed. “I’m sorry. Yes, I would like a familiar, though I’m not sure anymore I know what a familiar is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Q straightened up. “A familiar is an assistant, usually a mechanimal, that stores spells and charms and can be imbued with knowledge. In this case, I’ve crafted a familiar for you which has spells that will help you in the field. One particular spell you’ll find useful is the ability to disable the wifi and data of every smartphone within 100 meters. It also has a wide field camera to allow me to see what we see, no matter where you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so where is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond watched Q smile and reach into his desk drawer. The quartermaster pulled out a sphere on a chain. It was only slightly larger than fist-size. Curiously, the ball seemed to be full of water. No wait, there was a fish inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet Fisher. First Intelligent Swimming Helper Engineered Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the globe and held it up to look better. Inside the sphere of water, already a marvel in and of itself, was a mechanical fish. He could see interlocking blue plate metal with silver fins and two camera for eyes. It was a mechanical, in water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q, how did you do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little bit of technical wizardry, mostly materials physics.” He shrugged it off like this wasn’t an accomplishment everyone assumed was impossible. The fish just swam around idly. It didn’t know it shouldn’t move so smoothly. “Anyway, let me draw your attention to the band here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The copper band around the globe not only was the attachment for the chain, but it also contained gemstones which triggered the different spells. Q made sure that Bond knew which was which before he released him into the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange, to have a fish hanging from his belt. It bounced against his leg when he ran and sometimes he hit it when he was reaching for his phone. But when he took it off at night it was oddly soothing to have on his bedside table. Fisher was unfazed by all the struggles of travelling to Seattle in order to steal intel off a closed computer system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fisher came in handy, disabling the wifi after Q gained remote access to the camera system. With cell phones around the campus suddenly not working, no one could call around to sound the intruder alarm. So Bond slipped further in. He made it all the way into the main server room, only having to physically fight four people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’re in,” Q congratulated in his earpiece. “You should be able to insert that usb stick into any usb port and let it work its magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond did as he was told and inserted it into the nearest computer monitor. It was one of the fancy ones with the ports up the side. The screen came to life and displayed an error message. “Q?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s giving me some sort of error. Don’t really know what it means.” If it was English, it wasn’t any dialect he recognised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up Fisher, I can use his cameras.” Bond did so. “Oh no, that’s not a good sign. They’ve hired a technomage to boost their firewalls.” The sound of rapid typing filed his ear. “Take the usb out then hold down the button on the stick for me for three seconds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond did so, while scanning his surroundings for anyone who had come running. There had been at least a few people that had run away from him and had probably found a place with signal by now to call for more security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just beginning to hear the distant sound of shouts when Q spoke up again. “Okay, plug it back in. I’ve put some more advanced spells on it. Written to actually diagnose the code and adapt. Is the indicator blue now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light was still a soft orange. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit. Art, are you sure? Fine. Hop on the feed as a backup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another technomage actively working up there. Not just someone who set it and left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I should just retreat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s one more trick I have that hopefully they don’t. It requires my full concentration though so Art should be on the line as back up in case there’s something to warn you about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bond had worked with Art before and recognised his deep voice. “Copy that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Bond, hold down the green and blue buttons on the ring until two wires pop out. Now attach them to any computer cable you see, twisting them around the cables. When you’ve got that, snip the original cord between Fisher’s two wires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the usb out and moved to the part of the room where the servers were for easier access to the cables. Quickly, he followed his instructions. He severed the cord in between with a quick flick of his knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All yours, Art,” Q said, sounding oddly breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Fisher started to glow. And get hot. Since the cord was hanging low anyway, Bond let it droop so Fisher’s globe was sitting on the floor and he let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the globe, Fisher swam up and placed one metal fin on the inside of the copper ring and kept it there. Then the entire cable began to glow. Then every cable attached to that computer. Soon the whole room was filled with brilliant glowing light, shimmering green and blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was over. “Art?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q got what we need. I’ll guide you out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>